


Connected Hearts (fate)

by paradiisekiss



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Moon, Realistic, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiisekiss/pseuds/paradiisekiss
Summary: The moon somehow connected Dream and George’s heart together. They couldn’t figure it out in time if it was a good or bad fate they had.
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Connected Hearts (fate)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this :)

“ _George jump!_ ” Dream said as he reached his hand out to George, a happy expression plastered on Dream’s face. George returned a terrified expression back at Dream. They were on top of a high building and George was shaky due to the fact he was scared of heights. Dream only chuckled down at the boy who stood there looking up at him awkwardly, he then lightly smiled at him, “I promise I won’t drop you, trust me George”. George looked away for a second then he let out a sigh and connected his hand with Dream’s hand.

Dream pulled up George’s fragile body and made sure to wrap a arm around his waist so he would feel secure. He then made sure George had his balanced corrected and slowly got up with George as their hand connected together. “ _You’re so fragile Georgie_ ”, George then muttered “am not” as he crossed his arms.

The moon’s light shines lightly on them, it was as if they were the spotlight of the world. The moon was so far away from them but George and Dream swore that one day they could touch it with their bare hands together.

It was always them two together, Dream and George. They were close, closer than anything or anyone. A arm then wrapped around George’s waist that pulled him close to dreams side, “the moon is beautiful isn’t it, Georgie..”, George made a disgusted face as he heard the stupid nickname Dream had given him. “Stop calling me that Dream”, Dream chuckled “never Georgie”. They passed giggles between each other as the cold wind passed by the back of their heads which made their hair all messy. Soon, they both fell into a silence, a rather comfortable silence that made their eyes both made contact with the moon, there was something about the moon that had brought George and Dream together every time.

They had even met in a library when they were four-teen when a full moon was out, it was as if the moon resembled something between them and it did. Strength and guidance. No matter how many times George and Dream spent days without talking to each other a moon somehow always appeared.

It was like the world had always tried bringing them back together even when they spent a little time apart. When they went a few months without speaking to each other and exchanging messages they would always find each other looking up at the moon. _The moon connected their hearts together._

Dream glanced at George and then cupped his cheek, George’s head tilted in Dream’s hand as he looked back at him. “You’re so fragile George..”— he said almost mumbling as his finger rubbed over George’s cheek gently as his cheeks flushed into a pink blush.

George felt like he was hypnotized, his head moved closer to Dream and he melted more into Dream’s touch. “You should stay by me George.. who knows who might hurt you.” George only small smiled, “you make everything sound _dangerous_ Dream. Has Minecraft been making you confuse fantasy and reality?” Dream only rolled his eyes down at the boy who melted into his touch.

“But no in all seriousness, I’ll stick by you’re side Dream, even if the whole world was against you, I’ll always be there.” Dream pressed his forehead against George’s, “Don’t get too attached Georgie, you never know what happens”.

A sudden wave of sadness filled George’s mind but he quickly shrug it off. _George wishes he would’ve heard that sentence escape his mouth._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know down in the comments if I should continue this. either way I still am LOL but probably sat or sun :]


End file.
